The Center for Clinical Epidemiology, and Biostatistics (CCEB); the Division of Cardiovascular Medicine; and the Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Division of the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine submit this request for the renewal of an innovative research training program for postdoctoral training for clinicians in cardiovascular and pulmonary clinical research, specifically designed to strengthen the links among traditional epidemiology and clinical cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine. The objective of the program is to train individuals who already are physicians to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address research issues regarding the etiology, prognosis, prevention and early detection, treatment, clinical economics, technology assessment, medical decision making, and quality of patient care of cardiovascular or pulmonary disease. The two- to three-year training program consists of required courses in clinical epidemiology, research methodology, and biostatistics; elective courses, and extensive independent readings; attendance at and participation in research seminars at the CCEB, Division of Cardiovascular Medicine; and the Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Division; plus the completion of an independent research project. Specifically, the program is designed to: (1) provide in-depth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate to clinical research; (2) provide research experience with mentors in clinical epidemiology and cardiovascular and pulmonary research; and (3) bring together faculty and fellows in the CCEB, Division of Cardiovascular Medicine, and the Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Division. Trainees will matriculate in the Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology degree program. Strengths of the proposed program are the long history of successful research training programs in the CCEB and in cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine; the collaborative links that have already been forged among the CCEB, Division of Cardiovascular Medicine, and the Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Division; and the comprehensive course offerings and research programs that are available to trainees. In addition, the availability of the broad range of rich expertise of the faculties in the CCEB and the cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine programs at Penn, numerous existing large databases available to these groups that can be used for research projects and training, a broad array of specialized analytic capabilities available for clinical studies (e.g., clinical trials, case-control, cohort research, etc.), and the faculties' commitment to collaborative research.